


Some Rules Need Breaking

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [16]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Wally, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit, Pedophilia, Poor Wally, Rage, Self-Doubt, Sorry Wally, Violence, Wally Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger answers the phone and can hardly believe that it's Wally's school calling and saying that he needs to come "get his nephew" because "he's been suspended".  After all, what would their kid hero ever do to get himself suspended?  And most importantly, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Rules Need Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for off-scene pedophilia and bad touches, but nothing written in detail on it.

“Excuse me. _What?”_ Digger speaks, hollow, into the phone against his ear.

“ _I said, your nephew, Wally West, has been suspended. We need you to come and pick him up,”_ an annoyed woman's voice chirps at him.

Digger can't fathom what he's just heard. He'd answered the phone on a whim, expecting some call for a batch of information for an upcoming job the Rogues were planning. But  _this?_ No. He hadn't expected this at all.

The woman grows even more annoyed, not even waiting for his answer as she demands,  _ “We'll expect you within the next 20 minutes then. Try not to be late, Mr. Hark.” _

Digger stares at the phone in his hand, tone dully signaling that she's hung up, but he can't bring himself to be upset over it. He's too much in shock.

_ 'within the next 20 minutes..' _ He shakes himself and makes his way over to the planning room, where Cold is hunched over a set of plans.

Hesitantly, Digger knocks on the open door, nervous as Cold glances up and huffs, “Well? What's the security level?”

Len's brows furrow as he sees Digger hesitate, as if.. “What's wrong?”

“That phone call, twasn't the information, Cold. The Baby's school called,” Digger says, slowly. “Walla- Wally's been suspended and we need to go get him. Now.”

Cold looks at him, silent and still before he nods and abandons the plans to grab a coat – not his parka – and slips a few alias' IDs from a drawer. “Let's go.”

  


At the school, they arrive to see Wally sitting in a chair outside the principal's office. His clothes are messy and his hair is matted to his face with sweat. The paleness of Wally's face makes their stomach's churn and he has one of his hands tightly fisted over another in his lap.

A man – the principal, Mr. Thadeaus – introduces himself, eying Wally with a kind of wary disdain that makes Digger want to bash his face in. “Mr. Hark?”

Digger inclines his head as Len introduces them, “This is Dan Hark, and I'm Leroy Hark. We're Wally's uncles.” Digger raises an eyebrow at the introductions because it's news to him.

Ignoring Digger, Len continues. “I was hoping you could tell us the reason why Wally's been suspended. He's a very kind kid and has a hero complex the size of Mt. Fuji, so what could he have possibly done in order to be suspended?”

Blandly, the principal replies, “He broke his teacher's nose.”

Digger's eyes widen, but Len keeps his cool, “He 'broke his nose'? I find that hard to swallow.”

Mr. Thadeaus scoffs, “Hard to swallow or not, that's what happened. Wally will be suspended for two weeks, three if he continues to refuse to apologize.”

Len sees the way the kid's eyes flash with defiance, his hand tightly gripping his other – so hard that Len is afraid he'll break his own hand.

“And the reason?” Len demands.

The principal looks at Cold like he's grown a second head and Digger just wants to get him to answer Cold's question.

“The reason, mate. Why'd our Wally break the teacher's nose?” Digger follows up.

“There are no excuses for breaking a teacher's nose. It's probably some stupid reason anyways. Ever since the last science teacher, Ms. Hathaway, he's been nothing but a disruption to the entire class. He should be lucky that Mr. Kain doesn't wish to press charges,” Mr. Thadeaus tells them, not noticing the way their hands ball up into fists and their eyes flash with anger.

“Anyways,” Mr. Thadeaus winds down, “Wally is not welcome back to school until his suspension is up and he apologizes.” The principal looks at them with sympathy that makes their blood boil as he suggests, “Perhaps you should look into sending him to a correction camp. They do wonders to fix troubled kids.”

Len and Digger don't respond, too focused on controlling themselves to react much. They bid the horrid man a 'goodbye' and led a quiet Wally out to the car. They don't ask Wally anything except to tell him to 'buckle up' and 'are you hungry?'

Len and Digger look at each other, worried when Wally merely buckles up and looks out the window, not even bothering to answer the question about whether he was hungry or not. It's not a good sign. And they had both noticed the way that Len had placed a hand on Wally's shoulder to squeeze reassuring had made Wally flinch slightly before a mask slid into place.

They know, but at the same time they're afraid to know what could cause their Baby to have the school call them instead of someone else, of why he flinched, of why he hit that teacher.. But they'll have to know.

“Come on, Wally,” Len opens Wally's door, letting him crawl out on his own before they head into the safe house.

Sam, James, Hartley, and Mick are in the living room with the two younger Rogues watching some cartoon on TV and Mick and Sam kicking back with a beer. They all look up when Digger and Len enter with Wally timidly behind them.

“Baby Flash!” James exclaims with a wide smile as he almost trips over his own feet to wrap his arms around Wally.

He freezes, though, when Wally ducks out of his arms and angles more with his back towards the wall. Wally doesn't reply, just keeps looking down.

James stares at Wally for a moment before he rounds on Len and Digger, angrily. “What's wrong with him?”

Len doesn't really appreciate James' tone, but he understands it because he wants to know too. He  _ really  _ wants to know.

“Baby Flash got suspended, so we had to go get 'em,” Digger responds. “Broke 'is teacher's nose.” The TV cuts off as Mick and Sam frown at Digger. Hartley's eyes narrowing and flickering between Len and Digger and Wally.

“What happened, kid?” Mick asks, voice gruff but concerned.

Wally fidgets, remaining silent.

“Wally..” Len says in warning.

Under his breath, Wally mutters something. “What was that you said?” Sam questions.

Wally bites his lip, finally raising his eyes to look at them before he drops them again, face drawn. “He.. touched me.”

And Len's stomach drops. He's pretty sure the other Rogues' have too.

“What do you mean he 'touched you'?” James asks, voice oddly even as his eyes stare at Wally with a sort of shocked, unseeing gaze.

“He..” Wally sighs, his hands digging into the bottom of his shirt and clutching it. His right hand is a sickly yellow color, bruised with a dash of blackness that's fading into purple.

“I thought it was an accident  at first ,” Wally admits, voice a little shaky but determined to stay strong. “I was talking with a classmate, standing in one of the rows and he wanted to get by so I leaned forward but his hand.. it um.. brushed against me.”

“ I was shocked, but I thought 'hey, the rows are narrow' and shrugged it off then he called me over to stay after class saying that he wanted to discuss 'my new science project'.” Wally takes a shuddering breath before he continues, “And then he just.. he grabbed my arm with one hand and the other.. to my..”

The Rogues' are frozen as the words power out of their Baby's mouth. Something burning inside them that's ready to burn the whole world down in its rage.

Wally swallows, “I-I.. I pushed him away and then he- he threatened to find another student and…” Wally's eyes look up at theirs, aglow with fire. “I couldn't let him do that,” his voice finishes, strong and confident with a seething angry bit to it.

“So I broke his nose and threatened to cut off his hands if he touched me or anyone else,” he adds defiantly.

Len swallows his anger, knowing that the Rogues are seething in it and he's tempted to let them loose that very moment to slit the dick who dared to put his hands on their Baby. Right now, though, Wally needs them. He needs to know that they would never condemn him for protecting himself and he needs them to support him.

“You did the right thing, kid,” Len's steady voice echoes in the silent room.

Wally's eyes widen as they look at Len and it makes him wince inside. Had the kid not known that they'd take his side? Had he been afraid that they'd tell him he should've done something else? No, he needed to know that they weren't heroes.

“You did the right thing,” he repeats. “If it had been any of us, we would have offed that son of a bitch right then a there. You showed excellent restraint.”

Len's not sure what happens next but the next thing he realizes is that he suddenly has an armful of Baby Flash. Wally's curled his arms tightly around Len's waist and has buried his head into Len's chest, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Curling his own arms around Wally, he hugs the kid tightly against him, rubbing circles on his back with one hand, hating the way he feels his shirt dampen.

A hand reaches out and runs through Wally's hair. James.

Another hand rubs the back of Wally's neck. Hartley.

Someone pats his left shoulder. Sam.

Another hand joins the one in Wally's hair. Mick.

Someone squeezes Wally's right shoulder gently. Digger.

“You did great, kid,” Mick gently tells him.

“Excellent job breakin' that fucker's nose,” Digger says with a grin.

Hartley, James, and Sam remain silent. Their caught in their own minds, in a whirl of anger, sympathy and murderous intentions.

They stay like that - touching, reassuring, letting him know that they will always be on his side and no matter what happens that they love him.

Wally's winding down when his stomach rumbles, hungry. Len chuckles softly, some of the others doing the same. “Want some pizza? I think James said something about wanting an ice cream cake recently,” Len mentions.

Cheeks flushed and stained with tears, Wally nods as he untangles himself from Len. “Yes, please,” his voice is hoarse from sobbing and he looks weak, but his eyes are shining with a relaxed shimmer that makes them smile.

“I'll get 'em,” Digger offers with a quick ruffle of Wally's hair. “Hartley and I will come too,” James volunteers them, eager to find the perfect ice cream cake, or three, for their baby. Hartley shrugs and the three leave with a soft look at Wally.

Sam hands Wally some tea as Mick helps him settle on the couch and they flip on the cartoons that had gotten cut off. Wally leans into Mick, sighing at the warmth the pyromaniac excludes. Len's on Wally's other side, hand stolen by one of the kid's that's not holding his tea.

Len looks at Sam and flicks his eyes to the cell phone on the end table and Sam nods. Sam will call the Flash and let him know that they'll have Wally until he gets done with work, but Len also knows that Sam will warn – threaten – him from just taking Wally away without letting Len talk to him about what's happened. Len knows Flash will take it badly.

When they return with the large load of food, Hartley and James manage to coax Wally onto the floor with a blanket spread under them like a picnic to eat with him. Digger ends up plopping on the couch with Len and Mick. Sam takes the recliner after he hands the boys napkins.

They watch _AFV_ together, the clip with a squirrel stealing someone's cell phone while it was recording drawing a laugh out of Wally. Their hearts ache as they see Wally slowly unwind and let himself smile and be happy with them.

After two hours of _AFV,_ Mick changes the channel to watch the Big Bang Theory. Wally playfully pouts at Mick, but ends up grinning at the fire lover and they watch several episodes, snacking on food and finishing any leftover pizza and cake until Flash gets off work.

Len meets Flash at the door to the safe house, carefully nudging him outside and closing the door before telling Flash what happened. Like he thought Flash was angry – no. He was beyond  _ pissed. _ Len was worried he might race off to gut the bastard and he didn't want the hero to do that so he told him that 'Wally needs him'. “Wally needs to know that you support him in what he did and why he did it.”

Flash looked insulted that Len would suggest he might not support his kid, but before he could protest Len added, “He's afraid that he should've handled it better, that we'll tell him he didn't do what should've been done. We've told him that, but more than us, he needs to know that his  _ hero _ won't abandon him, will support him.”

Nodding, Flash relaxes his tense posture with a defeated sigh. Len assures Flash that they'll handle the teacher, 'make no mistake about that' and that he should focus on Wally right now. Conceding, Flash takes Wally home after the kid's hugged every one of the Rogues tightly and murmuring his thanks as he flashes them a smile.

  


The Rogues and Flash have a 'no kill' rule, but that being said it doesn't stop the Rogues from paying Mr.  Kain a visit in the night that they took a whole lot of pleasure in.

When said teacher shows up in front of a hospital with his hands black from both frost bite and burns, screaming in agony, with a USB of child porn and past accounts of his vile deeds from his previous school, Len gets a text from Flash that simply says, “Good job.” And the Rogues don't feel the least bit of guilt hearing that the doctors had to amputate the majority of Kain's fingers and they might have to do the same to the rest of his hands one day.

Len texts back: “He deserved it.”

He hears from Wally that he's being transferred to a new school, closer to a safe house they frequent and Len is happy with that. He knows the Rogues are too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that when I had this idea, I didn't expect it to get so heartbreaking. I just about cried when Wally was telling them about what happened. Had to get up and make myself some warm milk tea at 2:30AM.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this (at least the parts with Wally & the Rogues because I'm like hating my own imagination for having something like this happen to Wally upon everything else I've put him through). Leave me some comments if you can and let me know what you thought of it. It's my first attempt at something like this.


End file.
